


To Put the Idea in Your Head, My Dear

by OSuzanne (Emiline)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/OSuzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dax and Kira have lunch, and Dax attempts to convince Kira that Kira is in love with Odo. Kira is skeptical. Episode tag to the fifth season episode, "A Simple Investigation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Put the Idea in Your Head, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue at the beginning of this fic is taken directly from the episode.

_Sisko- "Where is Odo? He asked me to arrange a conference with Starfleet Intelligence at 0800."_

_Jadzia- "I guess he's running late."_

_Sisko- "He's never late."_

_Jadzia- "He's never spent the night with a woman before."_

_Sisko-"A woman? Oh that's nice..."_

_Kira suddenly gives Sisko a look, and Sisko says to her: "Isn't it?"_

_Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, "A Simple Investgation"_

Jadzia Dax was waiting for Kira in the Bajoran restaurant on the Promenade. "Sorry I'm late," Kira apologized. "Three freighter captains all wanted to dock in the same slot, and we had to get it worked out."

"No apology necessary." Jadzia smiled. "I went ahead and ordered some hasparat for both of us."

"Great, I'm starving."

A few minutes later the Bajoran waiter brought their food.

"You know, I've been craving hasparat all day" Jadzia laughed. "I think it's the fault of one of my previous hosts."

"They have good taste." Kira grinned.

They ate in silence for a while.

"So, you like him don't you?" Jadzia asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Odo. You like him, don't you?" Jadzia repeated.

Kira laughed. "Of course I do Jadzia, he's my best friend!"

"That's not what I meant."

"No, I don't like him in _that_ way, Jadzia Dax! I cannot believe you sometimes!"

"Oh come on Nerys, what about that look you gave the captain?"

"What? What does the captain have to do with this?"

"The _look_ you gave the captain this morning when he said that it was nice that Odo had spent the night with a woman."

Kira colored slightly.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember." Jadzia prodded.

"I did not give him a look!" Kira exclaimed hotly. "I was just... startled, that's all.

"Why should you be startled? You told me yourself that you told Odo he should pursue her."

"Well, yes, of course he should, I just didn't expect things to..." she waved a hand uncomfortably "progress so quickly."

"You don't like the idea of Odo having sex with a woman?"

Kira's jaw hit the floor. "Jadzia Dax! I think Worf was right about you. You gossip too much. What Odo does with his free time isn't any of our business."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't think I want to hear what you think Jadzia."

"I think you're jealous."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

"Of course! You just pointed out how I told Odo he should pursue Arissa!"

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have realized you were jealous after he'd done it."

"You're looking for intrigue where there isn't any."

"The look you gave Sisko was telling, Nerys. It was pretty much written all over your face."

"You're impossible, did you know Jadzia? You can pull something out of nothing. Thank you for the hasparat. I'm quite busy however, so I need to get back to ops."

"Goodbye Nerys. Think about what I've said."

Kira snorted. "Goodbye Jadzia. I'll see you later."

When she was gone, Jadzia laughed quietly and shook her head.

~Finis~


End file.
